


From beginning to end 至始至终31

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [33]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终31

彩虹桥并未如愿的帮助Loki他们找到Thor的踪迹，显然这是一次前所未有的困境。  
“从最新无人机传回的信息来看，坠机事件中Odinson队伍中的SI亡人数很少，但存活者依然没有任何的下落和消息。根据阿斯加德号坠落的河床地点分析，河道附近山体较多，树木茂密，假如幸存者们为了躲避敌方的追击很大的可能性就是退避进山林里，所以彩虹桥无法搜索到也不是不可能的”  
针对这次紧急的状况，由Tony牵头在Stark工业召开了营救会议，参会人不仅有Paul、Loki、Natasha等众多好友，还有通信、医疗、地质等行业的专家。

“就这么一直干坐着根本找不到Thor，我必须亲自去一趟，是死是活都必须把他带回来。”Loki的态度很坚决，他已经白白浪费了2天的时间，所以也不准备继续在等下去了

“我赞同Loki的意见，我们必须亲自去一趟，现在光靠无人机和彩虹桥没有任何的作用”Natasha复议了Loki的决定，所剩的时间对他们来说很宝贵，时间拖得越久Thor的生命迹象就会越危险

“这次行动只能是个人行为，JUN方不会给予任何的支援，考虑到现在坠毁地还属于双方交火地界，所以我们最多只能派遣4个人过去探查。由Natasha驾驶Mjolnir，负责武器和野外探查的工作指挥，以及为了保障我们之间无障碍的沟通我会再派一名通信专家，然后Paul你那边出一名有战地经验的医生，还有就是.....”

“最后一个名额必须是我，谁也别想阻止”在Tony准备分配最后一个名额前，Loki主动站了出来，他亲自请缨，迫不及待的要踏上这次的营救之旅

“........好吧，能带上一个能使用彩虹桥系统的人也算是靠谱，不过在你们出发前请给我一些时间对飞机和彩虹桥系统做进一步的应急改良”Tony最终敲定了人员，但他还需要为前期的工作做好相应的准备。

====  
隔天出发之日，在太阳还未完全升起.......营救小队的组员就已经在Stark工业的机体库里集合。按照Tony的吩咐，他们都要身着Vision科技医疗队的队服，并在Mjolnir的机身上临时添加了Bettany家族的徽标，如果遭遇敌人希望能通过Vision科技集团在国际上的声誉尽量避免冲突。除了这些障眼法，Tony对Mjolnir的武器设置也重新做了调整，并增加了新的系统和功能，这是他在极短的时间里能做出的最大成果。

“Loki，你过来一下”Tony呼唤着正在一旁检查装备的Loki，将其带到Mjolnir内部的主控台前，然后伸手将一枚蛇形的吊坠放入对方的手中……  
“这个东西的功能和Thor的军牌差不多，除了能确定你的所在位置之外，还能远程发射我卫星上的两枚远程导弹。当然这个只是以备不时只需，请你妥善使用”

“你.....确定？就不怕我胡作非为吗！”Loki故做出一副奸诈的模样，他知道Tony一直都不信任自己，毕竟他们刚“相识”的时候对方就吃了这个亏

“当然怕，不过我也不傻。你发射导弹的同时我也能收到信息，要是用它投射到不应该去的地方，我一个指令就能让它在空中自毁。”Tony当然不会完全的相信Loki，正如对方所想，这是前车之鉴。

“好吧，不过还是要谢谢你，帮我改进了它的样式，要不那么土气的东西我才不想戴那”Loki一副原来如此的样子，但还是感谢Tony给予的“礼物”

“这其实是Thor早就想为你做的东西，只是因为某些事情......被拖延了。请一定要把Thor带回来.......”

"一定！“”

====  
Mjolnir对于机上的医生和通信专家并不友好，他们头晕脑胀甚至呕吐了好几次。机上唯一的Omega也是强忍着胃里的不适一直坚持到了目的地，可一下飞机还是吐了出来  
“你还好吗？要不先休息一下？”Natasha询问着大家的状况，这次她真是一点都没客气，直接推上了极速档，只用了5个小时就到达了DONG欧

“没事，吐完之后反到舒服了不少......你觉得我们应该先向哪个方向进发？”调整好了状态，Loki向Natasha问询着意见，毕竟对方是这次营救行动的指挥，而且在野外勘察能力上也是经验丰富。

“降落之前我已经分析过了地形，前面就是阿斯加德号的坠落点，现在我们在河道的逆流方向。之前无人机找了2天都没有任何的踪迹，这说明我们还要往下游的方向再前进。至于为什么彩虹桥搜索不到Thor的信息，我认为可能是因为阿斯加德号爆炸产生出的浓烟蒙骗了卫星的视频探查信号，当然也不排除他们掉入水中顺着河流漂到了下游区，然后在树林茂密的地点上岸进入丛林”Natasha的分析听起来很有道理，主要Loki自己也想不出比这更合理的解释.....

听从Natasha的指挥，他们带上所需的备用品和武器上路，Mjolnir因为有隐形功能所以也不必担心会被暴露。四个人沿着河边仔细的勘察着，除了借助Natasha敏锐的观察力之外，Loki随身携带的彩虹桥电脑也能随时帮助他们探路和观察地形，于是在临近傍晚的时候，他们终于在一处河床边发现了一些线索  
“有人来过河边，而且....是近期的，最多不超过2天，3个人，看足长应该都是身高在180以上的男性”Natasha查看着河边的脚印，这显然是个重大发现，但是敌是友现在还不好说

“那我们现在是继续追踪？还是守株待兔？”Loki蹲下身来，用彩虹桥放大了这片山林的区域，貌似追踪也不是一件容易的事情，毕竟范围超出了4个人的能力

“如果是近期来过这里，恐怕一时半会儿不会再来，我们可以先进山林里查看一下，但是要小心，这很可能也是当地ZHAN乱的军FA队伍”Natasha警告着大家，但他们依然要继续前进不能退缩

山林里的路不太好走，茂密的树荫连城了一片，把整个林子覆盖的密不透风  
“彩虹桥要是能探到这里面来......那可就真的见鬼了”Loki虽然有些抱怨，但这里的环境也正好证明了为什么搜索不到Thor的原因，也许这就是尚存的一丝希望

他们大概走了1公里以后，突然跟丢了线索.....种种的迹象让Natasha感到了不安，很明显有人故意在引诱他们  
“这是个圈套”  
在Natasha反应过来的时候，他们早已被事先埋伏好的敌人所包围，而且还是他们最不想遇到的一方。

双方各持着武器僵持不下，但人数上的大幅差异，注定了这是一场难打的仗  
“你们是从哪里来的？”一个看似是队长模样的人发出了质疑，他对眼前的四个人感到陌生，这并不是他要寻找的目标

“我们是Vision科技医疗的救援小队，受GUO际援救组织委派，来这里治疗病伤”Natasha冷静的回答着，但手里的WU器一刻都没有放下警惕

“Vision科技？”队长上下打量着四个人，确实不像是敌方的佣兵.........一个女性Alpha、两个男性Beat，还有一个十分漂亮的Omega？充满欲望的眼神在Loki的身上注视着，直到一个小兵打断了这位队长的欲念  
“说不定Odinson真的就在这附近，他们一定是来营救那些人的”

Loki与Natasha的眼神瞬间亮了起来，看来他们找对了方向，可惜运气不好碰上了一样来寻找Thor的其他人，或者说是要捉捕或者斩杀Thor的人。

“把他们先绑起来”队长命令着手下试图缩紧包围圈将眼前的几个人俘虏

4个人背靠着背，紧张的看着正在逐渐逼近的包围，其中两个人还是毫无作战经验的医疗和技术人员  
“方案一、假装被俘虏，利用他们找到Thor”Natasha小声的与Loki讨论着，要是只有他们两个人.....硬拼绝对有胜算，可进攻的同时还要保护另外两个人，这就很难。

“我选择方案二，一人带一个逃跑，身为Omega我可不想被轮JIAN，你没看到他们有多饥渴吗？”Loki皱着眉，心想这帮穷山沟里的大兵们一定是太久没见过Omega了，万一要是栽倒在他们的手里，后果可不堪设想。现在他还不想用Tony的那两枚导弹与这群混蛋同归于尽

身为Alpha的Natasha的确没有考虑到这点，看来她也只能默认对方的这个方案了。第一枪是Loki开的，在对方人群惊慌的一刹那，Natasha抛出了闪光弹。刺眼的强光让军FA们变成了无头苍蝇，他们胡乱的开着枪却没有目标，等到视线恢复时....那四个人早就没了踪影。

刚才的一瞬间，Loki只顾着拼命的逃亡根本来不及看清自己拉着的究竟是谁？现在一看，原来是医生.........其实他至今都还不知道这位同行人的姓名，也不知道对方还能坚持着跑多久。

“他们.........还在追吗？”医生气喘吁吁的跟在Loki的身后，神情惊慌而又不安

“再坚持一会儿”Loki安抚着身后的人，可脚上的速度依然没有放慢。他虽然是个Omega，但在体力和运动神经上都要高于其他的同类甚至是一些Alpha，这都要归功于他之前的刻苦训练

在意料之中，但又有些过早，身为Beat的医生终于因为跑到腿软摔在了地上，Loki自然看不上这个累赘，可又不能放任不管。他跑回到医生的身边查看着对方的状况，很明显医生已经尽力了。远处的林子里传来敌人们追赶的叫呵声，情况变得更加糟糕起来。

“这样下去不是办法..........你在这里躲避一下，我把他们引开，等脱身之后再回来找你，记得千万别出来....”Loki把医生藏到了巨木根部的坑洞里，然后折下树枝为对方做好遮蔽。

随着追赶的人群越来越近，Loki瞄准了树林里刚刚冒出头来的人，一枪就打爆破了对方的脑袋，然后很成功的暴露了踪迹。这里可不是解决敌人的最佳地点，他引诱着这群军FA们远离了医生的藏身位置，一路向林子更深的地方跑去。

敌人们穷追不舍追了一路，最后在阴暗的密林里跟丢了目标  
“查一查，那个Omega一定就在附近”军FA们依然不死心地寻找着，只不过他们都忘记了头顶上那片最危险的区域

带上自动升降绳索简直是最明智的决定，Loki隐藏在高大的树干上已经架好了阻击步枪。视野上的优势让他很轻松得就搞定了2个人，但随之也暴露了位置。军FA们疯狂的向树顶方向开着枪，逼得Loki只能暂时放弃了攻击，震惊的躲在树干后等待着下个时机。在对方短短换子弹的功夫里，Loki从树上投下了一颗手雷，炸得军FA们四处逃散……

“小心手雷.....”Loki坏心眼的提醒着下面惊慌的人群，然后从手中送下“礼物”的同时一起飞身跃下。

军FA们看着从天而降的物体吓破了胆，惊叫着往四处逃窜。可落地的东西却连个声响都没有，远远的只看到一身黑色连体服的Omega矫健落地，利落的弹开腰间的绳索.....然后.一溜烟的逃走了

“MD，给我抓住那个小BIAO子”队长骂咧咧的吼声在林子里传开，Loki抿着嘴略有些得意，他边跑边为器械弩换上新的爪枪，方便着下次的逃跑。可就在他大意之时，脚下突然被套住，然后连带着整个人都被倒立着拉起，悬挂在了空中.....

“该死！”Loki意识到自己中了陷阱，但更糟糕的情况是.....在腾空的一瞬间步枪居然脱了手，而他最爱的匕首居然插在靴子上够不到

没有多少时间能让Loki好好的思考，身后的追赶正在逐渐逼近，他掏出腰上的手枪向悬挂在树木上的套索瞄准，可悬空的身体却左右摇晃无法停下，于是他只能快速的连发射击，在最快的时间里盲射目标。

概率和自己计算的差不多，10发之内解决。Loki一个前滚翻落地，刚摸到地上的步枪就被人用WU器顶住了脑袋瓜。

“你怎么不跑了？BIAO子……”持枪的人一脚踢上Loki的左脸，让他翻滚到一边远离开WU器。

那一脚虽不致命，但Loki的眼镜却直接碎成了渣。少许的碎片割伤了他的眼角和额边，丧失一定能见度的眼睛，貌似宣告着这次行动的彻底失败

“好吧我投降，战俘是不是应有一定的待遇？我是北欧人和那些MEI国佬没什么关系，我只是医疗队的志愿者”现在Loki只能想办法保全自己，可在这个连上帝都不眷顾的地方，一切也只不过是他的期望而已

“你当我们傻吗，医疗队都有这本事了，我们还不如回家种地去算了”过来的人用绳子绑住了Loki的手，以防他再搞出什么花样来

“嗨轻点，我只是个Omega，没必要绑的这么紧吧”Loki抗议着，他知道自己能脱逃的机会越来越小，这很不妙.......

被粗鲁的推倒在军FA队长的脚下，Loki用困住的双手微微支撑起身体来“或许我们可以谈谈条件.....”  
军FA们因Omega的天真大笑起来，这让Loki预感到了危险和更恐怖的迹象

队长弯下腰掐住Loki的下巴，让他高高扬起必须注视着自己“谈条件？可以，等会儿让我们爽够了什么都可以谈”

Loki脸上露出的惊恐，让军FA们的笑声更加猖狂。队长用手肆意的碰触着Omega后颈上的腺体，然后揪起对方的黑发让脸更贴近自己的下体  
“还没有被标记，很好。想不想尝尝我的味道，你一定很喜欢”  
Loki死死得咬紧牙关，然后看着对方敞开的裤链......他拼命的挣扎着，可被按住的脑袋根本无法移开，要是可以，他现在就想使用那两枚导弹，然后把这群把完蛋炸上天去

军FA们只顾着调戏眼前的Omega，根本没有留意身后的安全防线已被包围，所以当陌生的声音响起后，众人都吃一惊  
“把你的脏手从他身上拿开，要不我绝对会在你的脑袋上开个洞”

====  
医生焦急的等待着Loki回来找他，可却迟迟未有音讯。他在心里盘算着，假设着各种能突发的状况，最后终于下定了决心，壮着胆子爬出了隐藏地。偌大的山林里根本无法辨认方向，想找到Loki或者Natasah都不是一件简单的事情......医生只能凭着自己的感觉走，然后就奇迹般的遇见了正在巡逻的Fandral。

原来Fandral也是听到了林子里的枪声，以为是地方军FA发现了他们的行踪，于是带上几个兄弟过来瞧瞧情况。得知Loki和Natasha他们正处于危机之中，他一刻也不敢耽误，一路飞奔回临时“营地”向还在养伤中的Thor告知了情况。惊讶之余，Thor感到一阵恐慌，敌方的手段他很了解，此刻Loki的处境正变的极其可危。Thor顾不上自己的伤势，带上还可以作战的部下和WU器，兵分俩路去支援他们。

====  
虽然眼睛上的旧疾让Loki看不清来的人，但是这个男人的声音足以让他振奋到想要流泪。Thor带着他残余的部下已经包围了这里，武器不多但胜在对方没有防备，只要他们敢轻举妄动，分分钟都能用枪子儿要了这帮人的的狗命。

队长当然认识鼎鼎大名的Odinson，也知道这群JUN火FAN子们的厉害之处。他慌张的抓起地上的Loki挡在身前作为人盾，而枪口则对上了正前方的Thor Odinson。  
“嗨Odinson，没想到你的命可真大。你要是在乎这个Omega就别轻举妄动”

面对对方的威胁Thor不以为然，他甚至忍不住笑出了声，并带有嘲讽的语气说道：“你最大的错误就是低估了你手上的人质......其次是枪口对错了方向”

Thor的话音刚落，Loki就利用自己被绳子困起的手，顺着身后人举枪的手臂套了进去，然后连带着对方的脖子一起紧紧的圈死，等到队长天旋地转的从Loki的背上摔过....落地时，才发现自己已经被夺了抢并按在了地上。

这波干净利落的操作实在精彩，让Thor情不自禁的鼓起掌来赞美。队长被禽，剩下的小喽啰们也不敢再放肆，他们束手就擒主动放下了武器。直到队长被人拖走，Loki都没有从地上起身，Thor蹲下身来为他割开了手上的绳子，手腕上的勒痕已变的青紫，他心疼的搓揉着，可对方却一直不肯抬头看自己一眼......

“没事了，Loki。你还好吗？”Thor伸出手试图查看Loki眼角边的伤势，但对方却置气般的躲闪开。

“对不起，我来晚了让你受了委屈，谁知道我安置的陷阱居然会这么巧的就逮到你......不过见到你真的很开心”Thor知道Loki的心里有委屈、有埋怨，但现在对方平安无事比什么都重要。

“你明明好好的，为什么不联系我们？把我们当猴耍的团团转，你觉得这样有意思吗？你到底.........”Loki突然抬起头对着Thor狠狠的教训着，这几日里，他吃不下，睡不好，时时刻刻都在担心着对方，可对方现在却像个山大王一样在林子逍遥快活的很。可出口的责备语气却消失在尾音里，近在眼前的面容让Loki终于看清了对方的模样，黑色皮质的眼罩覆盖在Thor的右眼上，周围的血痂还为完全消退........

Loki伸出的手在无助的颤抖，临近时又不敢触碰。他回想起那副画像上的模样，那双包含有宇宙万物的蓝色眼眸.........是谁有天大的胆子，居然敢夺取天神眼中的银河光辉！

“没事，已经过去了，这算不了什么.........”Thor握住Loki有些冰冷的手，牵引着他触碰上右眼的眼眶“我曾经犯下了错误，导致你左眼留下了永久性的伤害。现如今我已得到了报应，失去右眼也许是一种救赎.......”

“不，我不要这样的报应......也不同意这样的救赎”Loki心如刀割般的痛惜着，眼泪在此刻不受控制的涌出，他扑向Thor，把对方抱紧在怀里

“好，就用你认可的方式，哪怕赔上我一辈子的时间.....”


End file.
